Underneath My Feelings
by SweetVanilla99
Summary: Sasuke seemed to hate everything, everyone. Hinata seemed to be 100% different from Sasuke. But who knows if he was just acting? Well, he wasn't, until the Biology assignment made them as a partner. He realised how cute she was and slowly open his heart for her. He started to change, bit by bit. Lol I'm not good on making summary. SasuHina. AU. R&R pls
1. The Assignment

**Underneath My Feelings**

**I started to love SasuHina so much because I've been reading a few SasuHina fanfics lately. And I thought I wanna make one! So, this is my first ever Naruto fanfic and I'm sorry if I misspell something and if I messed up some grammars, because I'm not good in English and since my main language isn't English. So here goes!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1. The Assignment**

Today was a normal day at school. Shino, kiba and I were heading to the Biology class after break. Suddenly I heard a big laugh coming not too far from us. When I looked at it, it was the popular group: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Hahahahaha baka Naruto!" Sakura laughed loudly.

And since I have a crush on Naruto, i felt my heart beats faster and my face turned a little red. I don't think I was still breathing. He was really cute, handsome but idiot. I don't really mind if he's an idiot, because he's always being nice to me, or maybe everyone.

**Omg he's really cute I'm gonna faint.**

"Oi Hinata! You're not gonna faint this time! Breathe! Breathe!" Kiba warned. Shino didn't seem to care about her and just worried about his bugs. (Shino is also close to Hinata. He would definitely care.)

I finally took a deep breath and my face returned to its normal skin color. Not long after that, I heard the bell.

"Well, it's time for Biology now," said Kiba with a sigh.

He doesn't like Biology because it was too hard for him and he never listens to the teacher, Anko-sensei. Unlike Kiba, Shino enjoys Biology a lot more. Perhaps that's why he's so good at the subject.

As we got there, I keep staring at Naruto and how idiot he was. The class began to filled and Anko-sensei has entered.

"Konnichiwa students! As for today's Biology lesson, you guys are going to dissect these frogs," she allowed us to see the frogs when she lifted the frog container.

"EW. WHAT?" said Ino. She was shocked because she doesn't like gross things. But she always wanted to be a doctor (which was weird)

"Uhm, yes Ino" she nodded at Ino ,"And I'm going to pair you guys randomly"

**What? Randomly?! I hope my partner is nice.**

"Ok here goes. Kiba and Ino! Sakura and Naruto! Sasuke and Hinata! Shino and Temari!" Anko continued to call out names, until the whole class was paired up.

...

Sakura's POV:  
** Crap! I'm not Sasuke's partner. Instead I'm stuck with this baka!  
**

...

"Okay, and that was it! Now go and find a spot with your partner to sit. After that, one of you will take one of these frogs back to your spot." Anko pointed to the frog container that was placed on the table at the front.

Suddenly i felt a slight breeze coming from beside me, i didn't realize that there was a person beside me ,"Who's gonna get the frog?" A cold stare from no other than my partner, Sasuke.

I was surprised, like, **where the hell did Sasuke came from, I didn't even hear his footsteps**

"I-i'll go g-get it" I stuttered because I barely ever talked to him.

"Hn" he sat next to me.

I felt Sasuke was staring at me and it felt uncomfortable.

When I walked towards the frog container to pick one of them, someone accidentally pushed Naruto from behind and he began to lost his balance. The frog Naruto was holding fell to the floor and jumped towards me.

"AAAAA" screamed Ino. She just got everyone's attention.

I wanna scream loudly but I can't. I was too shy and I'm i'm worried that i'd be died of embarrassment. So I stepped back and hit a table behind me. I didn't wanna open my eyes because I don't wanna see the frog nor everyone else in the class who was laughing at me, I'm so embarrassed. But then, I didn't feel any frog attacking me. The frog has disappeared! No it isn't. It's impossible. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke stood in front of me. He was carrying the frog that nearly attacked me. I felt everyone in the class was laughing at me and my face turned as red as a tomato.

"You said you're going to get the frog. But I think the frog is going to get you first." He chuckled.

**Why is he embarrassing me in front of the class.**

"S-sorry u-uchiha-san"

"Hn"

I felt like I wanna cry. The whole class was laughing at me. Is it possible that I could get through this moment

"Relax class! It was _just_ a frog. Now get back to your seats!" Said Anko-sensei loudly

Sasuke and I got back to our seats and put the frog onto a small container that has been placed on our table. Anko-sensei was giving instructions for the dissection, but I didn't feel like I was listening to her. I still felt a bit embarrassed and hate Sasuke. I know he saved me from that frog, but at least don't make a fun of me in front of the class.

"Understand? Now get to the surgery!" Said Anko-sensei.

**Oh no, I didn't listened to her. What should I do. Omg why.**

I heard a sigh from Sasuke, "Pin it" he ordered, as he started to remove the frog from the small container into some kind of a surgery plate.

"H-hi" I nodded. My hand was trembling because I've never did a dissection before. I was amazed by the Uchiha, he seemed to know everything about the dissection, although he didn't payed attention to Anko-sensei when she gave us the instruction.

"Hey hyuga!" He waved his hand in front of my face making sure that I wasn't dead.

"I-i-i'm s-sorry uchiha-san" I stuttered again because I was afraid of him.

**Omg I didn't listen to what he said. Is he going to kill me. Oh no.**

"Nevermind. Just hand me that thing" he points to a container of surgery utensils. i relieved... **thank god he wasn't going to kill me**_  
_

I handed him the utensils. But still, I feel like I'm nothing, I didn't do anything to help him with the dissection.

**This should be teamwork, so I should be helping him right now. But I have no idea what to do. Uhm, maybe I should ask him... no! he'll kill me.. no no no, no he won't...**

"C-can I help y-you with s-something?" I bravely asked him

"Hn."

"C-can i help you with something? I-i feel bad i didn't help y-you" I was scared.

"Hn" he sighed ,"ok, but make sure you listen to me this time ... " He explained everything I should do.

"H-hi" I nodded.

About half an hour later, we're done with the surgery and Anko-sensei wanted all of us to write the data and hand it over, tomorrow morning. And the class has dismissed.

"You're going to finish the data. When you're done, meet me at the parking lot. 3.15" said the Uchiha as he leaves me alone.

"H-hi" though maybe he didn't hear it

When I'm about to go out of the classroom, I didn't find any sign of Kiba and Shino.

**They must have left** ***sigh***

So, I decided to go to my locker alone.

...

When I put my Biology book on my locker, I heard someone was screaming my name, and I realized it was Tenten's voice.

"HINATAAA!" She hugged me from behind

Me and Tenten are best friend, but we're not in the same class. So, we usually hangout during the break and after school.

"Umph... T-ten...ten I... Ca-cant brea...th..." I tried to pull back from her very tight hug

"Oh sorry..." She let me go.

"Say, what about we hangout? Mall mybe? I wanna see that new movie called The Conjuring and the movie starts at 3.30! My cousin says, it's the scariest he has ever seen!" She continued

"Umm... Sorry, I can't. I have this assignment I must finish before 3.15." I gave her sad face

"Uh.. Okay.. Maybe we could try another day… Btw, what assignment? Maybe I can help you with your assignment!"

"Well, I have this Biology assignment, I'm just gonna write the experiment data... maybe in the library... my partner did almost everything on the dissection, so we're even. Btw, if you wanna help… Why not?" I giggled

"Okay then! But wait, Who's your partner?! Is it he or she?! IS IT NARUTO?! Are you guys dating? Oh wait, it's not kiba or shino right?" She sighed at the end of her questions.

"U-um.. My partner?" I repeated her question, not sure if i'm going to tell her.

"Yes, Your partner! Who is it?" She is excited.

"U-um... It's Sasuke-kun. Anko-sensei was randomly calling out our names."

"Aww, I thought it was going to be Naruto" she gave me a look of an un-excited face.

"I hoped the same, but it's okay though!" I smiled.

I looked at my watch and it was 2.40pm

"Oh no! Tenten, we gotta rush to the library! He wants me to finish and hand him the assignment at 3.15!" I grabbed her hand and quickly made my way to the library. I quickly finish the assignment as fast as I could with a little help from Tenten who's now chatting with my cousin, Neji.

When I finally finished the assignment, I looked up at the clock and shocked. It was 3.15. **I'm dead.****  
**

"Tenten, I gotta go now! Umm, see you tomorrow!" I leaved Tenten and Neji alone.

"Okay Hina! See ya" shouted Tenten

I quickly run to the parking lot all by myslef and when I checked my watch...it was almost 3.20.

**Oh no. I'm late! What am I gonna do now... Better get to him as fast as I could. Wait...what's this? oh no... Is it rain drop? Is it raining? ugh It's raining! I didn't bring any umbrella. Better get this paperwork away from the rain! **

I didn't look straight to my front, I was looking to the ground because I covered the paperwork with my head and my upper body, so the paperwork isn't gonna get ruined by the rain.

...

Sasuke's POV:  
**It's raining. Where the hell is she?! She's 5 minutes late. *sigh* I'm gonna get the umbrella.**

...

When Sasuke already got his umbrella, he started to walk towards the hall to meet me there, while playing his phone.

I covered my head with my right hand while I held the paperwork on my chest with my left hand. I kept looking at the ground, and just walked straight ahead without knowing where I was and where to go.

And suddenly…

**DUGGG**

My head hits Sasuke's left hand— the one's holding the umbrella. I began to lose my balance but I finally could handle it so I didn't fell.

"Ouch!"

"Ow sorr- " when he realized it was me ...

"Oh it's you" he continued as he stepped back.

Well, we finally met.

BUT the paperwork fell to the watery hard ground.

I looked up at him, he was glaring at me and I was scared. But when I wanna hand him the paperwork which I just did, it was gone from my hand. When I looked around to search for the paperwork, I saw it. Sasuke stepped on it. Maybe he did it a while ago when he stepped back after he accidentally hit me.

"OH NO! T-the paperwork!"

* * *

**So that was it for this very first chapter. I hope you like it! And I'm so sorry if my english was a disaster. Btw, if you like it and if you have an idea or a suggestion for this fanfic, PLEASE let me know! I would seriously consider it. Just leave a review. Thanks!^^**


	2. She's So Cute!

**Underneath My Feelings**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it :) and (again) I'm sorry because I'm not good in English. So, here's the second chapter!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**2. Shes's So Cute**

"Oh no! T-the paperwork!" I pointed to the soaked dirty paper

"Ekh!" He stepped back and picked it up.

I was so upset, tears began to fall. But because it was raining, he didn't know I was crying.

"I-i-i..." I was too upset to say a word.

"Ugh, this is all your fault Hyuga! If you weren't late, none of this would happen!" He was pointing my face.

"S-sorry but, H-how is it m-my fault?!" I bravely stood against him

"You were late!" He yelled at me

"I-it was j-just 5 minutes!"

"Ugh, yea fine whatever. You're going to rewrite it at my house"

"But I-i could finish t-this at mine's"

"No, i have to go home before "

"U-uhm.. O-okay"

He grabbed my hand softly so I stayed out of the rain and shared his umbrella with me.

"T-thank you Uchiha-san" I thanked him

"I only do this because you have an assignment to make" he smirked

"O-oh sorry" I apologized

he didn't say a word.

* * *

We finally got to his car, a really nice looking Mercedes.

"Get inside. Front seat"

"H-hi" I nodded

On our way to Sasuke's house, I was only looking outside the window because I don't know what to do.

"Why do you say 'sorry' a lot?" He started up a conversation with a really random and weird question.

"I-i don't k-know" I seriously don't know

"That bothers me"

"I-i'm sorry Uchiha-san"

"Don't call me that. I hate it. Just call me Sasuke"

"Uh o-okay uch... I mean s-sasuke-kun" I nearly said 'Uchiha-san' again.

"Hn"

* * *

We finally arrived. His house was soooo big! when we're already at the front door, his servants opened it.

**Wow... What a house!**

And then I saw a really beautiful women walked towards us.

"Hey Sasuke. How's your school?" The women asked

"Hn"

"And who's this beautiful girl?" She smiled at me

"Are you going to introduce her to me, Sasuke?" She continued as she smiled at both of us.

"Mom, this is Hinata. Hyuga, this is my mom" he sighed

I smiled and bowed. But Sasuke seems to hate his mom.

**What is WRONG with him?! His mom is really nice! What makes him so hateful?!**

"Can I go now" Sasuke asked his mom un-politely

His mom nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back.

He grabbed my hand again and led me to his room. And we're finally there in Sasuke's room. A simple bedroom but still looks luxurious.

"Here. Do it here" he pointed to his table and hand me a piece of paper.

"H-hi" I nodded and took the plain paper.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'm leaving you here" he opened his bedroom's door and went outside.

"Okay"

* * *

I started to work on it. 15 minutes later when I already finished rewrite the assignment, there's still no sign of Sasuke.

**Where's sasuke? I don't want to go out from this room. I don't know anything about this extremely big house. What if I got lost? Nahh, nevermind, I'm just going to wait for Sasuke**

But then I felt my eyes and my head so heavy. I let my head rest above my arms on the table.

*yawn*

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

**I think it's long enough for hinata to finish the assignment. Better get back to my room**

When I got back to my room, I saw Hinata was asleep on my desk

**oh. She's so cute when she's sleeping**.

I smiled a little

**I think she likes purple a lot. Almost everything she has is purple, including her outfit. Wait, s****hould I wake her up? No.**

I shook my head a little and blinked my eyes.

**Ugh what was I thinking! Hmm, maybe just a little longer, then I wake her up.**

I was just lying on my bed while playing my phone. But then I felt thirsty, so I went to the kitchen and grabbed some soda. Then I got back to my room. When I opened the door,

*creaks*

It creaked a little. The creak made Hinata woke up. She woke up in confusion.

* * *

**Where am I? This isn't my room! Is it morning yet? Where the hell am I?!**

"Oh, so you're awake?" a deep voice from a man who's leaning againts the side of the door. Yes of course it was Sasuke.

"Uh... " I looked around the room and met Sasuke's eyes.

**Oh yes of course I was working on the assignment at Sasuke's house. Silly me**

"I-i'm sorry sasuke-kun, I was asleep... B-but I already finished the assignment" I walked towards him and hand him the paper. I smiled a little.

"Hn" he took the paper and read it

"Hn..." He placed his finger on his chin just like he was thinking

"Okay. Here, you're going to collect it to Anko-sensei" he handed the paper back to me.

"Uh o-okay Sasuke-kun" I smiled a bit

"Can I-I g-go home n-now?" I continued

"Hn" he nodded as he walked me to the front door.

* * *

But then there's a Mercedes waiting for us in front of the main door.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you home" said Sasuke

"U-uh, n-no, it's ok I can walk to my h-house" I was afraid he was going to kill me and leave my dead body in the forest or something.

"No. Just get in the car" he insisted

"U-uh hi" I was scared, as always.

I got into the car, at the front seat. He was looking at me, but this time, it was completely different. It's not like he was glaring at me and is going to kill me with his stare, but it was a really nice stare. He smiled. That was the oddest thing I've ever seen.

**Why is he smiling? Well it looks like he's not going to kill me but still...It feels uncomfortable**

Sasuke immediately looked straight to his front and start driving. On the way to my house, it has been an awkward silence until we met a conjunction and Sasuke looked so confused, he didn't know where to turn because he has never been to my house.

"T-turn left S-sasuke-kun" I said, because he seemed confused

"Hn" he turned left.

Not long after the conjunction and a few turns, we finally arrived at my house. It was almost 5.30pm. I hoped otou-san was still at work, but he should be home by now.

"U-um arigatou Sasuke-kun f-for driving m-me home" I bowed a little

"Hn yea whatever" he looked at me for a while and then looked forward again.

I got out from his car and waited outside my house until he was gone from my sight. Then I felt something on my shoulder, it was a hand. No, it was Neji niisan's hand.

"Was it the Uchiha?" He asked

"U-uhm yes niisan" I was afraid

"Why was he driving you home?" He was curious.

"A-anou... He's my p-partner on Biology assignment and h-he wanted me to finish the assignment at his house" I explained

"But you could've told me first" he looked so worried

"S-sorry niisan..." I looked to the ground

"Hn, father is already home" he looked at me for a second and then walked to the front door

My heart raced.

**What...otou-san's already home...I'm dead**

* * *

I followed Neji niisan and when I got inside, I didn't find any sign of otou-san, so I sneaked to my bedroom, upstairs. and suddenly...

"HINATA" a really deep voice called my name when I'm about to sneak upstairs. It was just like otou-san's voice. Of course it was him.

I turned around to look at otou-san who looked so mad at me for not saying hi or anything to him.

"Where have you been?" Otou-san was looking directly to my eyes.

"A-anou o-otou-san, I-I was doing a h-homework with my f-friend at my friend's house" I was too afraid to look directly to his eyes

"Hn. That could be tolerated."

"H-hi otou-san, a-arigatou" I rushed to my bedroom.

* * *

When I got to my room, I found a really beautiful purple colored flower on my bed. Purple is my favorite color. I was shocked. Who put this on my bed? I know it wasn't going to be Naruto who put this on my bed. But who was it?

**Was it … ?!**

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter's shorter than the first one, but oh well :) btw, if you have a suggestion or an idea for this fanfic, please leave them on the review! I will seriously consider it^^ thank you minna-san!**


	3. Sasuke's Lucky Day

**Underneath My Feelings**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it all^^ Sorry for the late update, I've been busy school and stuffs :( btw, ****Here's the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**3. Sasuke's Lucky Day**

**Was it...**

"NEE-SAN! YOU'RE HOME"

"AAAH" I screamed and jumped a little

I turned around and it was my annoying-but-caring-little-sister, Hanabi. She's a prankster, she often pranks me and Neji-niisan, but me most of the time.

"Nee! Why did you came home so early?!" She hugged me very tight from behind

"U-ugh, it's almost 5, Hana-chan," I was trying to pull out from her hug

**This is the second time I got a very tight hug today**

"Oh yeah... Ugh failed!" She continued with a sad facial expression

"What? Failed? Could you please explain what's going on? Did you set up a prank for me? Again?!" My voice raised but not too high

"Uh yes... I was going to prank you but... Never mind..."

"What was your idea this time?"

"Well, it's not a really big prank, I was just about to put this flours to your favorite white converse. But I forgot to buy the flour, so I went to the grocery store first right after school. And when I'm about to place it, you're already home..." She explained

"This was my first ever failed prank!" She looked so sad, "but no worries..." She looked up at me, "get ready for my next prank, nee!" She gave me an evil smile and left my room.

**That was one scary little smile, maybe I should try it sometimes**

But then I realized, this beautiful flower has nothing to do with putting flours into my shoes

**How is it supposed to do with this flower? Hmm, maybe she was planning on something she didn't tell**

I didn't really mind about the flower. I put it on a vase and place it on my lamp table, **what a really beautiful flower it is... Hanabi must have another plan for this but I'm just gonna keep it instead**

...

**_Meanwhile at Sasuke's house_**

Sasuke just got home and had a dinner with his mom and his sexier-big-brother aka Itachi, while his father was out of town for some work to do. His mother's cook was the best. They had salmon teriyaki, which is Sasuke's favorite.

But when they ate, Sasuke's mind seemed to be somewhere else and Itachi noticed it

"Hey Sasuke, what's in your mind?" Itachi snapped his finger in front of Sasuke's face as he snapped out from his_ far_ thoughts.

"Hn," he looked at his big brother, "you sounded like twitter." He said flatly

"Bahahaha," Itachi laughed out loud, "you've never sounded this funny since you turned 10, Sasuke," He said wiped his 'tears' from his eyes. (He wasn't really tearing though)

Itachi was very curious, "I know you were thinking about something, Sasuke," he said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "and as for that look, I could tell that you were thinking about love... girl... or both." He smirked

**ugh, how did he knew that**_,_ he thought, "it's none of your business." He said calmly

"Oh of course it is my business when it comes to LOVE," he said insisted his lil brother to tell him about it.

"Err... I wasn't thinking about anything," he said leaned back to his chair, "btw, I'm getting tired." He got up and prepare to go to his room.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled a little as Sasuke looked at him, "you owe me a story." He winked

Sasuke gave him a disgusted face, **why do I have such a brother,** he thought as he went to his bedroom leaved his mom and his annoying-but-sexy-caring-and-more-attractive-big-b rother.

As he got to his room, he was only looking at his study table and remembered how cute Hinata was while she was asleep there, **what is this feeling. ugh, I'm an Uchiha why would I fall in love, but I can't help it. She's so cute. And I hope she liked the purple flower I set on her bed. Is she going to think I was the one who gave her the flower?... Hn I hope so,** he thought as he tried to sleep.

And suddenly

_**Ring.. Ring..**_

**Ugh who texted me this late,** he thought as he reached his phone, **oh yeah who else... That dobe**

_**"hey teme! What about mall tomorrow? I wanna see a movie! But unfortunately Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru couldn't make it, so.."**_Naruto messaged him

**Hn, if that annoying pink head couldn't make it, then I could,** he thought as he texted Naruto back.

...

On the next day at school, I was with Tenten and we were going to our locker as usual, "Hina, I wanna go to the bathroom..." She said.

"O-okay. I'm going to the locker first then..."

"Aha, see you at the locker!" She rushed to the bathroom

When I finally reached my locker and arranged my books, there was someone coming, but I didn't smelled Tenten's perfume. Yes, it wasn't Tenten, it was Naruto and Sasuke, "Hey Hinata!" Said Naruto as he opened his locker which is pretty near mines.

"O-oh hi N-naruto-kun..." I stuttered and blushed.

"Btw, have you watched that movie called The Conjuring?" He asked

"N-no, I haven't ,"

"Good! Because we're going to see the movie together!" He continued

Sasuke's eyes widened, **what?! Is he joking?!**, he said on his thought.

"Wha-what...?" I blushed even more.

"Yes! You, me and Sasuke!" He said

**I thought it was going to be only me and Naruto... But it's not really a problem**

"Hey you serious, dobe?!" Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"Yeah! Why not?" He said stepped back a little, "Besides, it's going to be a little awkward and weird if it was just the two of us, teme!" He continued

"Ugh."

"Hey guys! What's going on here?" Tenten suddenly showed up

"Oh hi Tenten!" Said Naruto

"Um that didn't answered my question" said Tenten flatly

"Oh yeah right... Um I was asking Hinata to see a movie with me and Sasuke! You wanna come?" said Naruto

Sasuke was surprised, **what? Her too?! This dobe must be joking the shit out of me**

"Uhm, if Hinata comes, I'll come!" Said Tenten

Both Tenten and Naruto was staring at me, waiting for an answer, "U-uh o-okay then..." I smiled at Naruto and blushed

"Great! I'll meet you two after school!" Said Naruto as he got ready to leave for math class.

"Bye!" He waved his hand to us

"Bye N-naruto-kun" I waved shyly

When they were out of our sight, Tenten suddenly patted my shoulder, "I know how you feel Hina... SO FRIGGIN HAPPY RIGHT?!" She raised her and didn't care if anyone heard her.

I blushed again, "y-yes..." I smiled happily.

"Ahha well then, we'd better get ready for class!" She said as she grabbed my hand

...

I felt school was finished so fast today, maybe it was because I have some kind of _date_ after school, although it isn't really a 'date'.

I went to school hall with Tenten and suddenly Naruto and Sasuke walked towards us, "hey girls!" Naruto greeted us while Sasuke was only looking around and didn't greet us, "you guys ready?" He continued

"Yes! But wait, what movie are we going to see?" Tenten asked while I was only nodding

"The Conjuring! I've always wanted to watch that movie!" Answered Naruto

"Perfect! Me too!" Said Tenten as she led the way with Naruto and continued their conversation while Sasuke and I followed them from behind

I seriously don't know what to say to Sasuke, I was only looking to the ground and hoped Sasuke was nicer. He looked so calm and cold, he put both his hand on his jeans pockets. He was wearing a simple navy t-shirt and dark jeans with a pair of black Vans shoes. He also wore a grey G-Shock on his right wrist and a black bracelet on his left. They perfectly matched his onyx eyes and his pale(kind of) skin. Simple but still looked elegant.

...

Sasuke's pov:

**Damn she's fine. I want to start up a conversation with her but, ugh. I wanna ask about the flower but... Hn better keep it anonymous**

...

We finally got to Sasuke's car. Tenten and I sat in the back while Sasuke and Naruto on the front (Sasuke was driving of course. It was his car)

It wasn't really awkward on the way to the mall because Naruto and Tenten kept talking about movies and some other stuffs. It only took 20 minutes to get there. We quickly made our way to the theatre and bought the tickets. The seats was on E11 to E14. The movie started about 10 minutes later.

"Hey guys! What about some popcorn?" Asked Tenten

"Yeah sure! That would be nice," said Naruto

We finally bought some snacks on the snacks counter. I got small caramel popcorn with lemon tea, Naruto got large salty popcorn (which he'd definitely share with Sasuke) with coke, Sasuke got iced cappuccino and Tenten got sausage with fries and pink lemonade.

We only waited for 3 minutes till the theatre door had opened. We finally got inside with Naruto leading the way and followed by Tenten, Sasuke and finally Me. And when we got to our seats, I didn't got to sit next to Naruto, **ugh I wanna sit next to Naruto, but how?**, yes, that was the question. How? ** so...Sasuke is next to me. You must be kidding me, oh god help me**. But I thought I'm okay with it.

...

Sasuke's pov:

**Perfect! She's right beside me! I think today is _my lucky day! _But maybe it'll be a little awkward for her.. Maybe I should be nicer? Ugh what am I thinking**

...

We finally got to our seats and the movie has started.

But when it came to the part where all the pictures dropped down, it made me jumped a little and leaned back. But when I leaned back, I felt so comfortable. There was a hand wrapped my shoulder and I heard him said,

"Don't worry. I'm here with you."

.

* * *

**That was it for this chapter! I really hope you like it. And as for how I called Itachi with a really long 'nickname', actually I got that idea from another fanfic called "Rated S For Sasuke". You should definitely check it out!**

**And a special thank you for Suicine4ever which is just AMAZING! Gurl, you rock \m/**

**Btw, please leave a review^^ thanks! :)**


	4. When Best Friends Have The Same Crush

**Underneath My Feelings**

**Okay, so on the previous chapter I made them all into Hinata's pov, but starting on this chapter I kinda changed them. ****And I kinda add a slight NaruHina starting from this chapter:3 ****Btw, sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy on schools stuffs:( ****And thanks for the reviews and for being loyal reader:D I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Burger King lol**

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**4. When The Two Best Friends Have The Same Crush**

She was sweating (although she literally was freezing there) when she heard his words. It was just so unusual. No one (maybe) had ever heard him said something like that except for her. It was really sweet, but terrifying. She didn't want to look directly into his onyx eyes, but her head did the otherwise.

He was smiling.

It was the second time she saw his smile. He wasn't smirking or such, his smile was real and it was scary.

**Why is he smiling at me? Gosh what did I do wrong**, Hinata thought

"W-wha...t?" She stuttered

He didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled her head closer and gave her a quick forehead kiss (her forehead was covered by her hair so he actually kissed her hair/bangs which was really weird but sweet), and then he continued to watch the movie again without a word, with his left arm still wrapped to her shoulder.

Hinata blushed. No, she didn't just blushed, she was a tomato. Red. That pretty much described her. **W****hy did he do that?** She asked herself, and her eyes widened.

**Why did i do that?! Hopefully Naruto and Tenten didn't see it**, Sasuke thought.

Hinata absolutely didn't know what to do, his arm was still hanging on her shoulder and she felt comfortable but weird because no one had ever done that to her. Tenten, Neji, Kiba, her father, and Hanabi are an exception.

A few minutes later Sasuke's phone ranged so his arm went back to it's place, she was relieved. Tenten and Naruto was very serious watching the movie. So she hoped they didn't noticed about what just happened between her and Sasuke.

Moments later, the movie was finally over, "gosh this movie was based on true story... I think I'm not gonna sleep tonight. What if my feet got dragged by that ghost?! What if my house was haunted?!" Tenten said, terrified. She got up and prepared to leave.

"Naah Tenten, it was just a movie. Calm down" Hinata said trying to calm her

"But it was a true story! How can I calm down?!"

"I'm sure your house isn't haunted, Tenten!" She gave Tenten a big smile

"B-b-but..." Tenten stuttered

"Well, if you're still scared, why don't we have a slumber party for tonight?" Hinata asked

"Hmm that would be nice!" Said Tenten excited

And suddenly they heard a loud growl, "guys... Can we at least grab some food before we leave?" Said Naruto with his hand on his tummy. Of course it was Naruto's stomach.

"Okay... Umm, how about Sushi Tei? Or Burger King? Or McDonalds? Or TacoBell?" Tenten suggested

"Hmmm...," Naruto was thinking , placing his finger on his chin, "hey teme, which one do you prefer?" He asked Sasuke

"It's up to you, dobe. Besides, you already ate whole lot of popcorn by yourself how come you're still hungry?!" Sasuke complained

"Like you don't know me, teme," he gave Sasuke a strip face as Tenten and Hinata giggled, "okay then, what about Burger King?" He continued asking for an approval

"Okay!" Said Tenten as Hinata only nodded

As they got there, Naruto ordered two Double Whooper and a big cup of coke (he likes coke so much), Hinata ordered herself a fish and crisps with a medium cup of Mirinda, Sasuke ordered himself a whooper jr. and a cup of hot choco (if there was any) and Tenten ordered herself a double cheese burger with a cup of sweet iced tea. As they got to their seats which was a regular rectangle table with four seats facing each other (of course), Hinata's face turned a bit red seeing Naruto was right in front of her. He was really hungry, She could tell from the way he looked at his burgers, "Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted as Tenten and Hinata was only nodding and Sasuke was only looking away from his idiot-yet-annoying-best-friend-that-he-didn't-even -know-how-could-they-ended-up-to-be-best-friend. (Man, that was long)

Naruto had a hard time putting his own burger to his mouth while Hinata was only watching him, giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, "Hinata, your giggle really is cute." Naruto gave her a smile.

**T****hump,** her heart skips a beat, **did he just say my giggle was cute? Did he wanted me to blow up of happiness**, she thought, "e-eh thank you N-naruto-kun." She smiled shyly managed herself trying not to faint.

A big smile was his answer.

Sasuke looked a bit jealous of his best friend because he knew that Hinata have a huge crush on Naruto. And he didn't want Naruto to like her back because maybe they'll ended up dating and Sasuke will lose the girl of his dream. He knew Naruto likes Sakura, but he feared that Naruto will get tired of chasing Sakura and realizing how beautiful and super cute Hinata is and started to like her. Normally, Sasuke aways being chased by fangirls, but this time is different.

They have finally finished their meals and went out from Burger King. When they were about to split up at the lobby, "hey girls, it's getting pretty late and it's not safe for you guys to walk home alone," said Naruto, "maybe Sasuke could drive you guys home!" He looked at Sasuke as Sasuke glared at him, **tch, this dobe. I just wanna go home and sleep. But...wait. Hinata's house right? Then that wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I don't want her to get in a trouble on her way home,** Sasuke thought.

"What do you say, teme?" Asked Naruto,

"Hn, okay." Was his answer

They have finally got to Sasuke's car. It was almost 7, thanks to Hyuga's corporation, Hiashi was sent to another town for something to do. So it was okay for Hinata to come home this late. It took 15 minutes to get to Hinata's house, "A-arigatou Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" hinata blushed when she thanked Naruto, while Tenten said, "yeah, thanks for today!"

"Ah yeah! Your welcome! Maybe we should hang out more often." Said Naruto as Sasuke only Hn-ed, as usual.

Tenten and hinata finally got into the house, rushed to Hinata's bedroom and then as always, girls talks about hot guys or their crush and some other girly stuffs until Tenten noticed about a really beautiful purple flower on Hinata's study table and asked, "hey hina, who gave this to you?," she got up and picked up the flower, "who's the boy?" She continued

"W-what? No boy! It was only Hanabi." Hinata answered

"You sure? What a nice of her! But usually it's a boy who's giving a beautiful flower like this," she smelled the flower, "and it's really unusual if Hanabi gave this kind of gift to you, Hina." She put it back on the vase.

"Well... Actually, I have no idea who gave this but, when I came home and I saw her on my bedroom setting up a prank and then I realized that there was this flower lying on my bed, and I thought it was her who set it up." Hinata looked unsure.

"Hmm, who knows that there was someone sneaked into your bedroom and set up the flower... Hmm who knows?" She raised her shoulder and gave her a-who-knows-looking-face (?)

**was it...**

...

**Meanwhile at Sasuke's car with Naruto...**

"hey, teme"

"Hn?"

"hmm, Do you think Hinata is cute?"

**Damn**

**.**

* * *

**That was it for chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestion to this story, please leave them on the review! Reviews are loved! Thank you^^**


	5. Chance to Get Closer

**Underneath My Feelings **

**Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**5. Chance to Get Closer**

**Damn**

"I think she's pretty"

**Please don't tell me you like her**

"I think I like her"

**Shit**

...

On the next day at school, Naruto was absent because he didn't feel any good (maybe Sasuke poisoned him, lol no just kidding) and because his mother, Kushina, was very protective. If Naruto lived by his own, he probably insisted himself to go to school.

Hinata was kind of sad seeing her crush absent. She remembered how happy she was yesterday when he said her giggle was cute. But not the part when Sasuke randomly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Actually, she felt comfortable during the 'awkwardness' between them, but she just didn't want to admit it, even to Tenten. But maybe she will, sooner or later.

On the other side, maybe Sasuke will be happy (err not really) seeing his best friend absent, because he'll have more chance to get closer to Hinata and (maybe) date her before Naruto did it first.

The bell finally rang, and it was time for Math. A subject that seem to be a bit hard for Hinata but not for Sasuke. He was like, the 'king' of math or you could've say Einstein Uchiha. He was the best one for math in his class, but let's not forget about how genius Shikamaru was. The class has already filled up, Hinata sat on the second row near the window with no one beside her. Shino and Kiba had already picked up seats on the back, because he usually sleeps during math while Shino does all the Math work. They were seperated because Shino and Kiba were there first and Hinata wanted to focus on the subject.

Sasuke was 5 minutes late. He opened the class' door and saw the beautiful Hinata stared outside the window with no one beside her. **This must be my first chance today, I have to get closer to her before that dobe, **he thought. He went inside and saw 2 seats left. One next to Shikamaru and the other one next to Hinata. **Wait**, he looked around Shikamaru's seat, **dobe? He's absent?**,he smirked, **this must be my day**, hethought. He walked towards Hinata when suddenly he heard someone screamed out his name, "Sasuke!" He looked back and saw Sakura waved her hand, **tch, the pink one. Just ignore her, Sasuke. Just ignore her**,he thought. He continued walked towards Hinata and ignored Sakura.

He reached the seat next to Hinata and approached her by patting his table softly as Hinata snapped from her thoughts and quickly looked at Sasuke who was staring at her. He made a little body language for 'can I sit here'. She still looked confused and was just nodding with a blush on her face. He pulled the chair, sat there, placed his bag and prepared his Math book as usual. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked shyly.

"Hn?" He turned his head to face her.

"Umm, why d-did you sit h-here?" She blushed.

"Well, I saw this seat was empty." He answered.

"B-but there's an empty s-seat near your friends t-there." She pointed the seat next to Shikamaru.

"I know." He quickly answered without looking back to the other empty seat.

"S-so why did y-"

"I want to sit next to you, Hinata." He interrupted her question,** damn, do I really have to say that?!**, he thought.

Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily, **w-what?!**, She even stuttered on her own mind.

Suddenly the class' door was opened and Kakashi-sensei greeted the class, "Ohayou gozaimasu students!". He was 10 minutes late. It was probably the earliest he had ever late. And yes, of course he was the Math teacher. As usual, he brought his 'adult' novel on his right hand with his bag on his left. "Open up your Math book!" He put his bag on his table, pulled out his Math book, closed his novel and put it inside his pocket. "Umm open up page 57! Do the exercise on the bottom of the page, do it on your exercise book and collect them to me when the bell rings," he lifted his math book and pointed the exercise so the students could saw it, "oh and if you have anything to ask, umm, you could discuss them with your seats partner," he put his book back to his bag, "but if you still haven't found the answers, you could ask the smart one like, Sasuke or Shikamaru," he pionted both of them while the whole class was looking at them for no reason, "While I'll be in my office to do some work which has been given to me from the principle," he lifted his bag and prepared to leave, "thank you and don't forget to collect them to me! Good luck." The masked teacher gave them a smile with a wink and left the class.

The class started to get a little noisy and that made Kiba woke up from his 'beauty' sleep (not really). He groaned and stretched both his arms and took a look around the class, he looked confused, "hey Shino! Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He asked. Shino sighed, "tch, sleepy head." He said not turning his head to face Kiba. Kiba yawned again, "could you please tell me-" suddenly he caught up Sasuke and Hinata as a seat partner, "why on earth does Sasuke sits next to Hinata?!" He quickly changed the topic of his question.

Shino seemed a little shocked too. He didn't notice them being 'together' as a pair, "I don't know, I just noticed them too. But it doesn't seem like he's going to hurt her," he opened his exercise book, "so just let them be." He continued.

Kiba seemed to agree with Shino. They could watch her from behind, so there was nothing to worry about.

Hinata took out her exercise book and started to work on it just like the other students and Sasuke as well. It was a 20 number exercise. On the first 5 number, she didn't have a problem until she reached the sixth question. She didn't know what to do with those numbers but she didn't want to ask her partner either. She chewed the eraser on the back of her pencil whenever she stack on an equation and bit her lower lip when she found out she couldn't figure out the answer,** ugh math, stop being complicated! I'm stuck, what should I do? I don't want to ask Sasuke, he couldn't be predicted whether he's going to kill me or does the otherwise**, she thought as she sighed.

But unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), Sasuke noticed that she was stuck. He noticed how cute she was, the way she bit her lower lip. Sasuke won't miss this chance. As the 'king'(or maybe the prince) of Math, he already did the sixth question, he obviously didn't have any problem with neither of these questions. "Stuck, Hyuga?" He asked and wondered if he should smirk like usual or he shouldn't,** no you shouldn't smirk at her!**, his inner said, and yes he didn't smirked at all.

**Her eyes widened and blushed, and then she turned her head to face him, "u-uh? Umm kind o-of." she answered shyly**

**Great, I won't miss this one**,he thought, "Which number? Maybe I could help." He offered a help. It wasn't like him

**He didn't sound like Sasuke, oh gosh who is he?! Probably the better version of Sasuke**, she wondered. "W-well, if you d-don't mind, I kinda stuck on the sixth q-question." She pointed out the question

He leaned closer to her book so he could see the question clearly which made their faces so close to each other. His hair almost touches Hinata's face but she leaned back to her chair to get a little space from him. She could even smell his hair. It literally smelled so nice for boys. She blushed a bit. "Oh that one," He said, returning to his sitting position. "Here," he started to write the explanation on the left side of his exercise book which was unreachable for her eyes to see clearly. So she automatically leaned closer to him. Their heads were so close, even closer than the first one. The smell of her hair was really sweet and was really nice, like he could smell it every day. The gap between their heads were like b realized it, but he didn't want to change his position because, well, the point of him teaching her was to get closerto took a look at her face every once in a while to see whether she understands or maybe confuses.

When he already finished his explanation, "and that's how you do it, understand?" He glanced at her, she looked confused.

"Umm..." She rubbed the back of hair, "a-ano..." She was still looking at the book.

He smirked a little, "you don't get it, do you?" He was still looking at her face

She giggled a little and turned her head to look at him. She blushed. She realized how close they were so she leaned back a little, "s-sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said looking down to her feet.

Sasuke was confused, **why did she apologize? She didn't do anything wrong at all. Weird, but cute**, he smirked a little, "here, let me explain once more." He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more, **huh what?! He wasn't mad at me? He even smiled at me**, she thought, "u-uh okay." She said

He let out a sigh and brought his book in between their tables so she could see them clearly. And the teaching goes back. She nodded to every of his words.

Right after he finished his explanation, "oh! Now I get it!" She shouted but not too loud. She looked really happy and she gave him a big smile, "thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She said.

Suddenly, he felt her arms wrapped around his waist and her head buried on his chest.

_She hugged him._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Please review! If you want me to take a look on your fanfic and review them, all you have to do is ask on the review or maybe PMs^^ I love reading fanfics, especially Naruto and SasuHina! Please leave a review! :)**


	6. Her New Feelings

**Underneath My Feelings **

**Here's the sixth chapter!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**6. Her New Feelings**

"Uh?" He blushed, his eyes widened, his body was frozen, didn't know whether to pull her even closer or stepping back a little. **Why is she hugging me?,** He wondered. He didn't move at all until she pulled out and blushed as red as tomato. They both looked at each other in a really awkward situation.

"U-uh sorry, I-I-I-" she looked down and couldn't finish her words. **What did I do that for?! Ugh!**, she thought.

Well actually, she hugged him because she used to do that right after Neji taught her. Neji was the only one who had ever taught her about math, literally.

**oh god why does she has to be so cute**, he thought. Instead of yelling like when other fangirls randomly hugged him, he gave her a smile.

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-kun." She apologized shyly with a dark shade of red on her face

He was still smiling with a little blushing and smirked a little while Hinata was still blushing furiously.

Both of them then continued their works with a silly smile still on their faces. They just couldn't help it. They both looked so happy just like a crazy person. Or a high dude who just used their drugs (lolXD just kidding)

About 30 minutes later, Kakashi-sensei came back into the class, "I'm back students!" He sat on his chair, "you guys should be done by now, come and collect it to me here." He tapped his table twice.

Students began to collect the exercise but Hinata hasn't moved a bit. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else until she snapped out of it when Sasuke patted her shoulder, "hey, you ok?"

She turned her head to face him with her mind still mixed up, "u-uh, yes I'm okay." She said leaning back a little so that his hand would return to its position and it did.

Sasuke stood up and was about to collect his work, "aren't you going to collect it?" He glanced at her

She was only nodding and following him with her mind still wondering about why the hell did she randomly hugged him and why didn't he complained or gets angry with her, but smiling instead. She still wondered what was this feeling she got when she see him smiling. What was this comfortable feeling she got. Why was these butterflies filled her stomach.

**Hinata! Snap out of it! Naruto is the one!** her inner said

**But hey! If she likes Sasuke, then it's okay tho! He's really sweet**, her other inner said.

She shook her head to snap out of it. Her inner was a bit annoying, seriously. She admitted it.

After all the students had already collect their work, the bell rang and it was time for P.E, they prepared to leave for gym, "I guess I'm leaving now," Sasuke said

She stopped tidying up her books, "umm okay, Sasuke-kun," she replied

He turned around with a hn and started to walk towards the door, "w-wait!" Hinata suddenly said as Sasuke stopped and turning his head to face her.

She then looked to the ground and blushed, because she realized she didn't have to yell that loud (though it wasn't really loud), "T-thank you for teaching me, Sasuke-kun." She bowed a little and then she gave him a wide sincere smile.

Sasuke eyes widened but he wanted to keep it cool because he didn't want everyone to notice that he liked her. No, not yet. "Hn yeah whatever." He then turned around with his hand inside his pocket and continued walking towards the door, **damn why did i acted so mean, ugh keep cool Sasuke, keep cool**.

She continued to tidy things up with a smile on her face when suddenly, "hey Hinata! What's up?" Kiba approached her with Shino beside him

"Ah!" She dropped a few books and some pencils as she looked up at them, "guys, you scared me!" She placed her hand on her chest.

"I didn't do anything." Shino said trying to be innocent as Kiba hit him with his elbow (it wasn't for real tho)

Hinata giggled softly seeing her best friends acted up so funny. They helped Hinata picked up everything she dropped and put it back on her desk, "thanks guys!" She gave them a really cute smile.

"Nah ah ah!" Kiba shook his head, "I want ice cream in return!" Said kiba with his arms crossed.

"What?!" She said a little bit shocked

Shino then hit him back, right on his chest with his elbow, "Don't be such a baby, Kiba." Said Shino in a serious tone.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his chest, acted like it hurt so bad, "I was just kidding, oh c'mon, Shino!" He said

"Aww you guys! Umm but I won't buy you any ice cream, kiba. What about a friendly hug in return?" She said

"Deal!" Kiba said as Shino was only nodding a bit

She quickly hugged them and rubbed their back as they did the same to her, "aww I love you guys!" She said as she pulled out from the hug.

"Btw, let's get going. Guy-sensei will punish us for being late!" Kiba said rushing towards the door.

"I forgot it's time for P.E!" She said looking a bit worried.

They rushed to the gym and found out the class hasn't started yet, "uhh thank god!" She said relieved as they rushed to get changed.

Guy-sensei came not too long after all the students got changed and quickly greeted them, "hello students! How are you all?" He said vigorously (as usual).

Hinata was trying to look at Sasuke every once in a while. She found out that Sasuke was actually trying to do the same all this time, she quickly looking to another direction before thing gets awkward.

P.E class finished so quickly, all the students quickly get changed and they were rushing to canteen with their friends.

Hinata went to the canteen all alone because Kiba and Shino were still getting changed while Tenten and Neji were probably already in the canteen.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the bathroom.

**AH! Who's this?!**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter._. Actually, I was writing another fanfic lolXD guess what fanfic it'll be? :3 haha^^ **

**Btw, who do you guys think the person who dragged her was? Is it obvious? ._. Ahaha please, I wanna know who you guys are guessing.. Leave it on the review :3**

**Oh and as always, if you have any suggestion for some of a really good fanfic + if you like this fanfic or if you have a suggestion for this story, leave them on the review! I will seriously consider it^^ thanks! **

**Reviews are love and appreciated:) **


	7. The Threat

Underneath My Feelings

Here's the seventh chapter~

* * *

Chapter 7

7. The Threat

She got dragged into the bathroom. She wanted to scream but she couldn't because her mouth was covered by the person's hand although she was trying to shove the person's hand but it's no use. When they already in the bathroom, the other person quickly locked the door and guarded it, in case someone was about to come in.

The person finally uncovered her mouth as Hinata gasped after seeing who they were, **why is she... Why are they...**, she thought as she bravely asked, "S-s-sak...ura? I-Ino...? W-what's wrong?"

"Huh? What's wrong?!" Sakura said in a high tone, "you are!" She yelled

Hinata's eyes widened, her heart beats faster, "w-what? M-me..?" She said, terrified.

She smirked as she said, "you think I didn't see you with Sasuke in the class this morning?!"

Her eyes widened even more as she held her tears, making sure it won't fall, "I-I-I d-didn't..." She stuttered

"Oh cut it out, Hyuga! You think you can fool me with your excuses, huh?!" She kept walking towards her as she moved back and finally hit the wall behind her.

She couldn't keep the tears any longer. She quickly looked down and felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, "I-I'm s-sorry," she sobbed

"Look at me, Hyuga!" She lifted Hinata's chin with her finger as she gasped, "Get the hell away from him!" She yelled

Hinata couldn't reply her, she was so afraid. Her body was trembling even more as Ino suddenly said, "Sakura! I think there's someone out there about to come here!"

Sakura quickly turned to Ino and gave her a quick gesture for 'just a sec'. She returned to look at Hinata, "Don't tell this to anyone. Or I'll make you suffer," she stepped back a little, "Oh! And if I see you with Sasuke going together again like that, I'm not just gonna stand still." She pointed her finger towards her as she and Ino left the bathroom leaving Hinata all alone.

**why...? Why me...? I**..., she began tearing again as someone came in. She quickly washed her face and pretended like nothing happened.

Hinata quickly left the bathroom and was rushing to the canteen, because after recess she still has an art class. As she got there, Tenten shouted at her, kinda looked worried, "where have you been? I've been waiting for you." She asked

"I-I was getting changed." She sat beside her

"Really? You stuttered! What are you hiding from me?"she patted both of her shoulder to look directly to her eyes, making sure she won't lie

"Nothing, I was just getting changed." She smiled at her like nothing happened

"Oh alright," she sighed, "let's get something to eat." She continued

"I thought you already grab yourself a lunch with Neji nii," she said as they both got up

She sighed and said, "No I haven't. And about Neji, Guy-sensei needed him to do something so he went to meet him." She led the way to get the food

"Oh... I'm sorry for being late then," she said following her best friend

"Aah, no worries." She said turning her head to smile at her bestie

The bell rang, students began to empty the class. Hinata was still scared because Sakura was giving her death glares to her like about ten times in this art class. And fortunately Sasuke didn't sit near her because they were occupied by Kiba and Shino, of course. She felt that Sasuke was staring at her every once in a while. But she didn't dare to even just glancing back at him because she was afraid she will get caught by the pink headed girl. Hinata was still wondering whether to do as she said or ignore her instead. She had to admit, she has a feeling for him, even though just a little. But she didn't want to suffer if she ignored what Sakura had told her either, **I really need to decide... I still wanna live peacefully, but I just can't forget him... that easy. Ugh! What am I thinking?!** She thought shaking her head

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked looking a bit concerned about her who has been looking like a weird person lately

"Uh?" She looked at him a bit confused, "I'm okay." Was her answer

"Really? You had been acting quite strange lately," he looked directly to her lavender eyes, "what happened, girl? Tell me." He said looking a bit worried

"I said I'm okay." She said while she started to tidy her pencils and paints as Kiba was still looking at her all confused, **she never acts like this ever before**, he thought

They all finally left the art class and were rushing to the hall to get to their lockers. Hinata was always the happy virus to her best friend, but not for this time. She looked so terrified and sad in the same time. It wasn't like her at all.

She finally got to her locker and was separated from Kiba and Shino because their locker was like miles apart (lol just kidding). She was there all alone, putting her books back into her locker, "I really need to get away from him." She mumbled. When she finally finished stuffing her books and closed her locker, she was surprised to see a person was standing there all along.

She gasped and nearly dropped her phone which she carried with her hand.

"Who is he?" The person asked

**Oh no...**

**.**

* * *

**Guess who's back?! Me obviously._. I'm so sorry for being such a bad story updater XD. I was going through my midterm last week. I actually already wrote this chapter before my exam, but it accidentally got deleted from my phone._. So yeah.. **

**Anyway! Guess who it was? ^^ I hope you like this chapter :) although this one is also short._.**

**Leave a review, please! And as always, if you have any idea or suggestion to this story, I will seriously consider it^^ Arigatou~**


End file.
